Rachel
by NiniSeriephileForever
Summary: regina had a child with Robin . Thank You "total-whovian" For the translation
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Forest**

 **Summary:** After a fight with Eretria, Rachel leaves to get some air but everything does not go as planned

Rachel and Eretria had another fight. Rachel made the decision to get some air. She walked down the dark city roads when suddenly, she heard a sketchy noise. She headed towards the alley where the noise came from. When she got there, what she saw shocked her: an immense black hole.

She didn't know what to do. She did not have time to think before the black hole carried her away.  
The pretty brunette landed in a huge forest. She did not have time to react when a giant wolf of 9 meters appeared and headed towards her.

Rachel's breathing caught in her throat. She was so scared that she could not even walk.

Fortunately for her, a tall man with lightly colored hair and a bow arrived. He shot an arrow at the giant wolf, which made the wolf leave. Once the wolf left, the beautiful brunette looked at the mysterious man.

 **Rachel: "Who are you? And where are we?"**

 **Robin: "My name is Robin Hood. And this, this is Sherwood Forest."**

 **Rachel: "Robin Hood…Of course…You have a problem you know…"**

 **Robin: "Yes and you have the same problem…You are stuck here with me."**

 **Rachel: "You know you are crazy, right?! Robin Hood…It's…It's a cartoon character! Robin of the woods does not exist and neither does Sherwood Forest. None of this exists…"**

 **Robin: "Yes. Of course it does…You saw the same wolf I did. And…Something tells me that you did not come here by yourself…"**

 **Rachel: "Well…I agree with you on that. What do we do?"**

 **Robin: "My camp is not too far…I can take you there?"**

 **Rachel: "Ok…"**

Indeed, Robin had not lied: his camp was only 5 minutes away…

Once they arrived at the camp, Rachel asked for an explanation from Robin, who had said to get out of the forest, you had to kill the beast. Rachel wanted to go but Robin advised against it because it was already dark. Robin assured her that the best idea was to rest there and sleep… Rachel reluctantly agreed. The night was not easy for the brunette.

The young girl had just fallen asleep when she began to have a funny dream… Rachel was in the forest and it was dark… She walked into this forest without a goal in mind when suddenly she saw a shadow… She approached it and the closer she got, the more she could make out the shadow. She saw a brunette woman with a long blue dress. When Rachel was close enough to the woman, the woman turned around and faced Rachel and said: "Hello my daughter"…


	2. Chapter 2 Revelation

**Chapter 2: Revelation**

 **Summary:** Following her dream, Rachel goes for a walk in the forest but all is not as it seems. In Storybrooke, Regina confesses a secret to her evil half-sister Zelena...

Rachel woke from her dream with a start. She got up and started to walk into the forest to make a point. On the way, she had a strange meeting… When she saw her twin, the beautiful brunette jumped.

 **Twin of Rachel: "Don't be afraid…"**

 **Rachel: "Who are you?"**

 **Twin: "I am your double… can't you see?"**

 **Rachel: " What do you want?"**

 **Twin: "I am here to warn you"**

 **Rachel: "Oh really? And can I know about what?"**

 **Twin: "A new adventure is beginning and you will be the heroine… but for this, you will have to make a sacrifice…"**

 **Rachel: "Yeah… sure…"**

 **Twin: "Don't be skeptical… I will not lie to you: Eretria is not our mother…"**

 **Rachel: "What?"**

 **Twin: "Regina Mills is our mother…"**

 **Rachel: "I don't believe you!"**

 **Twin: "And you have the right to not believe me…But I will prove it to you."**

The double of Rachel approached the young woman and put one hand on each cheek of the brunette, who closed her eyes. A white flash appeared immediately when Rachel reopened her eyes:

She found herself in a hospital room where a dark haired woman was giving birth. Beside her was a woman wearing the religious wear of a Mother Superior. Once the baby was born, the woman began to cry and the Mother asked her if she truly wanted to give up this child. The woman responded yes. The Mother asked her if she wished to give the baby a name, to which the brunette responded with the name "Rachel." Suddenly, Rachel opened her eyes. Her twin was no longer there. Robin arrived at that moment.

 **Robin: "Rachel? What are you doing here?"**

 **Rachel: "Nothing…"**

 **Robin: "Rachel, you cannot walk in this forest in the middle of the night…"**

 **Rachel: "I know that. Look…"**

The young woman began to walk, followed closely by Robin. Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Regina was in her office. She was not well and felt the need to be alone. But once again, the queen could not have what she wanted because her sister arrived…

 **Zelena: "Ah? Just the person I wanted to see."**

 **Regina: "And just he person I did not want to see…"**

 **Zelena: "I see…Why are you so angry?"**

 **Regina: "I am not angry and I want you to leave my office…"**

 **Zelena: "That's out of the question! I need you."**

 **Regina: "I don't care about what you want…I need to concentrate."**

 **Zelena: "Oh yeah? And on what? Your new evil plan?"**

 **Regina: "I am not the Evil Queen anymore, and you know it."**

 **Zelena: "What's wrong?"**

 **Regina: "Nothing…"**

 **Zelena: "I will not leave until you tell me…"**

 **Regina: "What can you do for me?"**

 **Zelena: "Nothing. Absolutely nothing…but there is not more fighting here and I must confess that I am bored to death so…"**

 **Regina: "I gave up my daughter."**

 **Zelena: "What?! You did what? Why?"**

 **Regina: "My daughter…I gave her up…"**

 **Zelena: "But how? Why?"**

 **Regina: "Robin got me pregnant…When I realized it, I used magic to speed up my pregnancy and I went to give birth in a hospital run by nuns. I gave my daughter to the Mother Superior, who took her to another world…"**

Throughout her story, Regina had tears in her eyes. She knew she had made the wrong choice. As for Zelena, she was shocked.

 **Zelena: "If I understand correctly, you are no better than our mother…"**

 **Regina: "You can't say that."**

 **Zelena: "Of course I can! You gave up your daughter, like Cora gave me up…"**

 **Regina: "Please, do not say that…"**

 **Zelena: "I say what I think…"**

 **Regina: "Get out, Zelena!"**

 **Zelena: "Very well…Anyway, I do not want to be in the same room as you."**

Following her statement, Zelena disappeared in a puff of green smoke and Regina burst into tears at her desk…

The Wicked Witch of the West appeared in Mr. Gold's shop. The Dark One lifted his head and looked right into her eyes.

 **Gold: "What do you want from me, dearie?"**

 **Zelena: "I want you to help me find my niece…"**

 **Gold: "Your niece?"**

 **Zelena: "Regina had a child and gave her up. She made her disappear to another world and you alone can find her. So, I need your help…"**

 **Gold: "And I get what in exchange?"**

 **Zelena: "Nothing…"**

 **Gold: "The Dark One does not have a habit of making a deal without something in return…"**

 **Zelena: "I will help you when the day comes that you need me."**

Gold rolled his eyes but accepted the deal. He cast a spell but nothing happened. Gold could not locate Regina's daughter. He could try and try again but nothing happened: he could not do it.

In terms of Rachel and Robin, nothing had changed. Both walked without direction. After a few minutes, Rachel saw the 9 meter wolf that she had seen the day before. It was in bad shape…She wanted to care for it but Robin did not think it was the best idea.

 **Rachel: "He looks bad…"**

 **Robin: "This wolf is not ordinary, it is a monster!"**

 **Rachel: "And if we do not help it, we are also monsters! Maybe there is another solution to return to the normal world…but at the moment, we have to save it. We will figure out the rest later."**

 **Robin: "Alright…"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Storybrooke**

 **Summary:** Regina discovers the deal that Zelena and Gold made. Rachel's adoptive mother searches for her daughter. Rachel manages to heal the wolf and to find a solution to leave the forest.

Rachel slowly approached the wolf. She wanted to see its wounds up close. Seeing her, the wolf growled, but that did not stop Rachel from approaching. She took a chance but she managed to remove Robin's arrow and with her scarf, she made him a tourniquet. When she put her hand on the wolf's back, something weird happened. Rachel was immediately "connected" with the wolf. Their two minds linked: the wolf and the beautiful brunette could now communicate. The two minds found each other in a huge white room.

 **Rachel: "What happened? What am I doing here? And I am talking to a wolf, seriously?"**

 **Wolf: "We are connected with each other…"**

 **Rachel: "Fucking hell! You talk too!"**

 **Wolf: "Yes… We are connected because you saved my life…You are special."**

 **Rachel: "I didn't do anything…"**

 **Wolf: "You have immense power… Your magic is healing me…"**

 **Rachel: "My magic?"**

 **Wolf: "How would you explain both of us being here?"**

 **Rachel: "You're not wrong but… How do we leave?"**

 **Wolf: "As long as you haven't made a choice, we will stay here…"**

 **Rachel: "A choice? But what choice?"**

 **Wolf: "I can see that you do not want to kill me. But that's the only way to get out of here…"**

 **Rachel: "There must be another way…"**

 **Wolf: "Indeed, but this one is very risky…"**

 **Rachel: "Yeah? What is it?"**

 **Wolf: "A magic well."**

 **Rachel: "What? And then what?"**

 **Wolf: "By jumping in the well, you can land where you need to. There your life must be. But it's very dangerous…"**

After saying this, Rachel's mind and the wolf's mind went back to their respective bodies. Rachel seemed upset. The wolf was now completely healed. He approached Rachel and to thank her, he licked her cheek. Robin was shocked.

 **Robin: "How did you do that?"**

 **Rachel: "I don't know… But I could communicate with him. He told me there is a magic well somewhere that you just have to jump into to go where you need to be. But it could be dangerous. At the same time, it seems to be the only option and there is no question that the wolf is dying…"**

 **Robin: "I understand… But where do we find the well?"**

The wolf got up and started to walk. Rachel and Robin began to follow him.

Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Regina received a visit from Mr. Gold. The latter had no qualms about taunting his sidekick.

 **Regina: "Gold…What do you want?"**

 **Gold: "I heard that you had abandoned your child…"**

 **Regina: "Zelena…"**

 **Gold: "Yes… your sister can't hold her tongue."**

 **Regina: "What I do ordo not do does not concern you…"**

 **Gold: "That's not false… But your dear sister wishes to find her… She asked for my help and I accepted."**

 **Regina: "Are you kidding me?!"**

 **Gold: "I don't usually take people as fools. They are doing very well on their own… I am just here to tell you that I did not find her…Neither in Storybrooke, nor in the normal world."**

 **Regina: "What does that mean? You think she is dead?"**

 **Gold: "I don't know. And like you said, it does not concern me. Goodbye, dearie…"**

After that, the Dark One vanished with his powers, leaving the Evil Queen filled with anxiety about her daughter… and the hatred of her sister.

The beautiful brunette decided to pay her a not so friendly visit.

 **Zelena: "But my dear sister, are you having a mood?"**

The Evil Queen only offered her sister a dark look and preferred to leave the room without answering the question of the Wicked Witch of the West.

During this time, in the world of "normal" people, Eretria, Rachel's adoptive mother desperately searched for her daughter. She searched the whole city, nothing. Out of nowhere, a woman appeared behind her. This one had long blond hair. She put her right hand on Eretria's shoulder. The latter turned and reflexively, she punched the woman.

 **Eretria: "Fucking/Holy shit, Wendy! I am sorry…"**

 **Wendy: "No worries…But what happened to you?"**

 **Eretria: "It's Rachel… She… She disappeared… I don't know where to find her… I searched the whole city and did not find her…"**

 **Wendy: "Do you think she could have been… kidnapped?"**

 **Eretria: "Yes… surely not those Crazy Riders whores…"**

 **Wendy: "We will talk to Clayton…"**

 **Eretria: "** **If it turns out to be them, I swear I'll go there and kill as many people as possible until they tell me where my daughter is…"** **Wendy: "I know, I know, Eretria…calm down!"** On their side, Robin and Rachel finally found the magical well. Rachel gave a last goodbye to the wolf before jumping with Robin into the well… Both found themselves in Storybrooke. This was an enormous shock to Rachel, who thought that she would return to her home. But she did not yet know that her birth city was Storybrooke. And even less than her whole life was about to change brutally 


End file.
